1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to flying two-line steerable kites and, in particular, to an apparatus and method for controlling a two-line steerable kite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A person usually controls two-line steerable kites. Two flying lines of equal length are attached to the kite. While holding one line in each hand, the person controls the kite by hand/arm movement to change the physical orientation of the surface of the kite to the wind. While one hand is pushed away from the body, the other is pulled near to the body. Pulling the right hand towards the body and pushing the left hand away from the body allows the kite to fly loops to the right. Pulling the left hand towards the body and pushing the right hand away from the body allows the kite to fly loops to the left. Evening out the distance of both hands will allow the kite to fly in the direction of the leading edge of the kite. In turn, the dynamics of the kite surface with the wind allows the kite to move through the air and be guided by the person. The kite can be controlled to fly in any direction, up, down, left, right, loop and dive. Not only is the movement of the hands and arms important, it is as important for the person controlling the kite to turn their body left and right in order to face the kite at all times. Facing the kite at all times gives the kite flyer maximum control when controlling the kite. As the kite flies left, the person controlling the kite should turn left. As the kite flies right, the person controlling the kite should turn right; always facing the kite.
Dependant upon the physical disability of a person, some people cannot experience the joy of flying two-line steerable kites. Some kites have a great deal of pull. Some people may not have the physical strength to handle and control these kites. Other people my only have limited physical mobility in their hands, feet, head or eyes. This too may not allow the person to control the kite. Thus, physical control of a two-line steerable kite may not possible due to a person's physical disability.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device and control mechanism that can provide the capability for controlling two-line steerable kites.